


Something Borrowed

by SSKookieMonster



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time Together, Fluff, Implied Rapson, Jeongyeom, M/M, Masturbation, Slice of Life, handjobs, this will have more chapters, yugkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk had never lost to anything against Kim Yugyeom, until today. Though he does gain something in return, the knowledge of his best friends feelings for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“STRIKE!”

 

The sound rang out loudly in the bustling bowling alley, barely audible over the chatter that was much louder in volume than the older boy deemed necessary. He groaned in agony as the scoreboard flashed neon colors in front of him, signaling that his friend had for once in his life, beaten him at something. He let his eyes slide slowly from the screen, only to fall on his lanky friend, a victory dance in full swing.

 

“I beat you. I beat you. I beat Jeon Jeongguk at bowlinggggg~.” His sang, his eyes squinting as he grinned proudly, still dancing in front of the lane. It was a well known fact that Kim Yugyeom was an excellent dancer and he didn't hold back, not even in a crowded public place; paying no mind to the attention he was drawing to himself. He continued to dance, spinning in circles and shuffling his feet while he watched his friend cross his arms over his chest and purse his lips in a pout. While Jungkook was the older of the two, he sometimes acted like he was a child. “Aww, Jungkookie-hyung, are you mad?” He teased, finally slowing his motions and making his way to where the older boy sat, plopping down on the bench beside him.

 

“I'm not mad.” He huffed, his cheeks flushed with irritation, his head turning away from his friend. Jungkook had never lost to Yugyeom at anything, not since the day they had met. They had been hanging out for several months, mostly bowling. Other times they went out to eat, or watch movies, Jungkook constantly reminded of how loud and ridiculous the gigantic maknae of GOT7 could be. He turned his face away from the other boy, his eyes squinting as he tried to ignore how endearing the lopsided grin on Yugyeom's face was. It was hard to be mad at him, even when he was being super annoying and loud. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the other male rub his face on his shoulder, whining and poking at his side as he pleaded with him to stop being so grumpy. “I told you, I'm not mad.” He squirmed in his seat as the poking continued, slightly ticklish from the touch.

 

“Let's just go. You're making a scene..” His stomach interrupted him, his eyes flickering towards the younger male and away again as it gurgled loudly, his companions burst of laughter not making him feel any better about the embarrassing noises his body was making. He let out a soft “tsk” sound and untied his shoes, switching back into his street shoes and tucking away his the ones he used for bowling. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder before he stood. He headed for the exit, only stopping to glance back at the grinning idiot who was slow to follow behind. “If you don't hurry up, you can pay for your own food.” He spat, a devilish glint in his eye as he watched Yugyeom scramble to his feet and rush to his side. The younger was pleased for once, to not be on the losing end of their “whoever loses buys dinner” game.

 

The boys chatted idly as they walked out of the bowling alley, exchanging glances and laughter as they walked to their usual restaurant. It was a small diner that they frequented, just a few blocks from JYPE and they were on friendly terms with the staff. They made their way to their usual booth, slipping into it so that they were facing one another and continuing a prior conversation while waiting on their server.

 

“Yeah, but what _if_ you had to change rooms, who would you want to room with?” Yugyeom had been stuck sharing a room with Bam Bam for some time now and knew that Jungkook had a room to himself. Yugyeom never put a ton of thought into who he'd want to share with if it wasn't Bam Bam, he was so used to his presence that it seemed a foreign concept to _not_ be in the same room as him anymore.

 

“I don't know. Namjoon-hyung snores, so definitely not him. I doubt I would ever sleep with Taehyung screaming at his video games if I had to room with him. Jimin talks in his sleep sometimes, and Jin-hyung stays up all night playing games, too. Hoseok-hyung like to listen to music loudly... So, I guess Yoongi-hyung? He's pretty quiet and keeps to himself at home, so it would probably be the most peaceful rooming with him.” He shrugged nonchalantly, not putting a whole lot of thought into his answer and he glanced up from the menu he had seen so many times he practically had it memorized to a thoughtful expression on Yugyeom's face.

 

“What?” He tilted his head as he stared at the younger male, watching as he shook his head slowly and shrugged, his hands hidden under the table as he leaned back into his seat and let out a soft yawn. “You can't be tired already, it's not even seven.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at his friend, an exaggerated sigh leaving his lips as he watched the other male slouch in his seat and put on a show of being sleepy and miserable, his posture quickly changing as their server neared the table.

 

“Hello again, boys! Having the usual?” She was a friendly woman, about the same age as Yugyeom's mother and she had pleasant air about her, often times waiting on the boys when they came in. She smiled warmly and jotted a few things down as they nodded to her and she walked away to bring their drinks. They sat quietly for the next several minutes, Jungkook stirring the straw in his soda as he let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, his eyes briefly falling on the taller male. He wasn't sure why it bothered him that Yugyeom was so interested in who he wanted to room with, but it did. Why did it really matter? It seemed so trivial until today, when he kept pushing until he got an answer, and then the way he seemed to mull over the response he got was even more baffling. He was about to ask about it when their food came, steam rising up from the table as they settled themselves more comfortably to eat.  


“Thank you.” They both stated at the same time, their eyes meeting and a soft smile forming on both of their lips as they nodded to one another and began their meal, a few words said between the two as they ate. They finished rather quickly, their hunger having been amassed from their prior activities and they lounged in the booth for a while before Jungkook paid the bill and they decided it was time to head home. Jungkook had planned on walking back to the JYPE dorms with Yugyeom and calling for a car there, so they started their trek back after bidding the staff of the small restaurant farewell.

 

It was still fairly warm outside, each of them in jeans and a light hooded sweatshirt, though it did nothing to stop them from the unexpected downpour that came. It was quick and it was heavy, the drops of rain pounding down on them as they sprinted the last block to the building, huddling under the overhang as Jungkook pulled out his phone to dial the car service, his bag settled on the ground at his feet. He had just begun to punch in the number as he felt Yugyeom's hands on his hips, pulling his body against him; the shock causing him to nearly drop his phone. He was about to protest when he felt the splash of water on his back, a passing car throwing water from a puddle in their direction.

 

“Seriously?” He muttered, huffing and shivering as a chill ran down his spine. He glanced up at Yugyeom, the younger male's cheeks tinged pink and his eyes half-lidded as he watched the elder's face silently. “What's wrong, do you have a fever?” Jungkook reached one hand up, pressing the backs of his fingers to Yugyeom's forehead, noting that it felt a little warm and he opened his mouth to suggest that he hurry inside, that he would be fine by himself, when he felt the light pressure of lips against his own. He blinked rapidly in surprise, his hand falling from Yugyeom's face and dangling limply at his side. The grasp on his phone tightened, a loud beeping noise bringing them both back to earth and he felt the heat rescind; a stuttering voice finally coming in response.

 

“I.. You should come inside. You're soaked, I don't want you to catch a cold. You can take a shower, and change into something else before heading home.” Yugyeom had released Jungkook, the warmth and pressure of his body moving away as he headed toward the door without waiting for a response. He unlocked it quickly, opening it and standing aside as he waited for the elder male to follow.  
  
Jungkook hesitated, something he had never done with Yugyeom before. It was unusual for him to have to contemplate his next move, to make a decision, rather than just follow his instinct and he swallowed down the protest that was welling up in his chest. Yugyeom was right, after all, he was soaked and he would probably catch a cold waiting outside in the rain for the car to come for him. So he nodded silently and made his way inside the dorm building after stuffing his phone in his pocket and picking up his bag. He followed Yugyeom down the hallway until they reached the area in which GOT7 lived, noises bursting forth as soon as the door was opened and they had stepped inside.  
  
Bam Bam was playing a game with Youngjae, loud shrieks coming from his direction, as he was apparently losing and Youngjae's laughter echoed pleasantly. Mark was situated in a chair off to the side of them, watching the screen with interest and Jackson was tapping away on his phone, probably texting Namjoon about something or other. Jinyoung was seated at the kitchen table, a book propped open as he stared at the pages intently, one hand holding the corner of the page he was reading, the other holding a granola bar he was idly chewing on. Jaebum was nowhere to be found, probably in the studio working on a new song, and Yugyeom cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

 

“So, I know I didn't ask beforehand, but you all knew we would be hanging out today and.. we kind of got rained on.. and splashed by a car, so is it okay if Jungkook uses our shower?” He folded his hands in front of himself, looking shier than someone who stood over six feet tall should and he waited patiently for a response.

 

Jinyoung glanced up from his book, shrugged idly and going back to reading. Jackson and Mark waved to Jungkook before shrugging as well. Bam Bam shouted a greeting and then screeched as he heard the sound of his character dying to Youngjae, in whatever game they were playing; a loud cackle coming in response from the older male.

 

“Looks like it's okay, but I should text Jaebum-hyung and let him know that you're here, so he isn't surprised when he comes home. You know where the bathroom is, right?” He took the heavy bag from Jungkook, slinging it over his shoulder and he headed down the hallway towards the room he shared with Bam Bam, Jungkook slowly following behind him. He stopped as he reached his room, pushing the door open and stepping inside, before dropping both his and Jungkooks bowling bags to the floor. He sighed and turned around, about to open his dresser to find a dry shirt for Jungkook, when he nearly ran into him and jumped back in surprise.”What are you doing?!” He shouted a bit more loudly than necessary, his eyes wide and he blinked at the shorter male standing in the doorway.

 

“I thought that you were going to given me dry clothes...” His response was dry and to the point, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Yugyeom with an amused look on his face. The younger male began digging through the drawers, until he found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he thought would fit Jungkook. He held them out to him, his lips pursed as he watched the elder nod his head and walk away, a harsh sigh breaking the silence as he sunk down onto his bed, his eyes closing as he fell back against it and groaned loudly. “I'm an idiot.” He mumbled, rolling around on the bed in frustration, before he sat up and buried his hands in his face, hoping like hell that Jungkook would still want to be his friend after this.

 

Jungkook had padded down the hall silently, peeking into the living room before he headed into the bathroom, the door clicking shut lightly behind him. He sank into the door, his body giving out, his legs shaking and his heart racing. He had played it cool, but his mind was reeling, questions and answers that somehow didn't make sense to him. What the hell was Yugyeom thinking, kissing him in front of the building? What if someone saw them? What if one of the other members of GOT7 had come outside? Why were these the questions he was asking himself, rather than why did he do it in the first place? He couldn't like Jungkook, could he? That seemed almost absurd to him.

 

They had talked about girls plenty of times, about which idols they had thought were cute, or who they would date if they were given the chance to. They had even discussed how far they had gone, Yugyeom having had more experience than Jungkook; but he had never expected that he would be interested in guys as well as girls. Or was it is just Jungkook he was interested in? Was he even interested in him at all? It could have been a completely innocent kiss, or in the heat of the moment, nothing out of the ordinary. People kiss their friends as a greeting in other countries, maybe that's all it was. Yes, that's all it was. Jungkook was sure of it.

 

He exhaled and stood up straight, stripping himself of the wet clothes and turning on the water to the shower. It seemed to work similarly to the one in his own dormitory and he waited patiently for the water to reach a temperature he was satisfied with and he stepped into the small cubicle. He sighed again as he leaned into the cool wall, his cheek pressed against the hard tile and he let the water warm his chilled skin. He was hot, but cold, his emotions still stirred up as he let the steam build up around him, his eyes glancing around for some kind of soap or shampoo. He knew it didn't belong to him, but he was sweaty, covered in street water, and he needed a distraction. He grabbed the nearest bottle of body wash, noting that it smelled a lot like Yugyeom and he poured some into his hand before lathering it into his hair.

 

He closed his eyes as he rubbed his scalp, feeling the tension slip away and he brought his hands to his face, washing it with the soap that trickled down from his hair. He stepped directly under the stream of water, letting it wash away the soap and sweat, his body warm and clean. He stepped out from under the spray, turning to shut the water off and he stepped out of the shower and onto the floor mat, reaching for a clean towel. He dried himself slowly, finally rubbing his head with the damp towel, his hair matted to his forehead and sticking up in random places. He dressed himself in the clothing that Yugyeom had given him, carefully collecting his wet ones and he tossed the used towel in the hamper, before making his way back to Yugyeom's room at the end of the hall.  
  
He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, his mouth agape and his eyes wide, a small smirk playing on his lips once they were closed. He leaned on the door frame, watching quietly as Yugyeom bent at the waist, his fingers slipping into the waistband of his damp boxer shorts, pushing them down over his hips. He watched as they fell to the floor, Yugyeom's back flexing as he stood up straight, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. He was tall and thin, his naked body lanky, yet lean and Jungkook couldn't help but appreciate the way his muscles dipped and curved when he moved.

 

“Why did you kiss me?” It came out of his mouth before he could stop himself, his thoughts now voiced aloud. He felt his face flush, his eyes turning away from the taller male, his fingers clutching the damp clothes in his hands.

 

“What-?” Yugyeom turned abruptly, hearing the voice, and he quickly covered himself with his hands as he heard the shocked “Dude!” come from his friends direction. “S-Sorry!” He spat. His skin was quickly turning pink and he spun to face away from the older male, one hand reaching for the clean pair of boxers that were sitting on his bed and he yanked them on clumsily; nearly losing his balance in the process. He turned back around, his entire body flushed, and he could see that Jungkook was equally embarrassed, his eyes looking anywhere but directly at him. He didn't answer the question that had been posed, his mind too frazzled to even comprehend what he had been asked. Jungkook wasn't the first man to see him naked, hell, the others had seen him in his birthday suit on more than one occasion, but it was never this big of a deal.

 

“I asked you a question.” Jungkook's voice came out higher than usual, a soft squeak in his tone and he finally let his eyes come to rest on his friend.

 

“Wha... Oh.” Yugyeom briefly recalled Jungkook's words that had startled him, his cheeks burning as he remembered the feeling of the other's lips on his, the shocked look on his face, and the fact that he had just been seen naked. “It was just a greeting.” He said the first thing that came to mind, his shoulders shrugging nonchalantly. He was hoping to play it off as nothing serious and he sighed in relief when he saw Jungkook relax his grip on the clothes in his hands, his body pushing away from the door frame.

 

“I see.” He stated plainly, acting as though he was unconcerned with the matter, though he knew it was an obvious lie on the other's part. He turned slightly to pull the door closed behind him, before he moved deeper into the room, dropping the damp clothes onto the top of his bowling bag. “Do you always change with the door open?” He raised a brow at the younger male, his lips curving into a small smirk as he gave him a once over and he threw himself onto Yugyeom's bed, a comfortable sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes.

 

“Yeah, usually. No one really cares here, and I kind of wasn't thinking about the fact that you might just walk in when you were done.” He confessed, shrugging again and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Jungkook. “Sorry about that, I hope it wasn't... too weird.” He glanced down at his friend, watching as he opened one eye to look up at him and he shook his head.

 

“It's fine. It's not like I haven't seen a dick before. I have one myself, you know?” He laughed as he watched Yugyeom's facial features relax, a smile spreading across the younger males lips and he reached one hand over to poke him in the side. “Though, I have to admit, mine is not nearly as impressive.” He wiggled his eyebrows up at his friend, laughing harder as a blush spread across his cheeks and he lightly patted him on the back before letting his hand drop to rest on the bed behind him, his fingers barely brushing the curve of his ass on their way down. “You're too self conscious, you know that?” He murmured, barely audible even to himself, so he was shocked when Yugyeom mumbled a response of his own.

 

“Only around you.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jungkook was curious now, his fingers twitching on the bedspread, and his eyes watching the younger male's facial features contort into something that looked like horror. He could tell that he wasn't supposed to have heard the words, but he did, and it was too late for Yugyeom to try to talk his way out of it now. He waited silently for an answer, the younger male clearly scrambling for an excuse, something that sounded less like the truth than anything he could come up with on the spot. Jungkook sighed and rolled onto his side, draping his fingers across Yugyeom's thigh, the warmth of his skin radiating through the light cotton of his boxers. He looked up at him from his position, feeling the younger male stiffen at his touch and he moved his fingers in slow, soothing circles. “Yuggie, talk to me.” His voice was low and careful, his movements deliberate and sure.

 

“Nothing. I just-” He stopped himself mid sentence, his hands balling up in his lap, and he turned his gaze away from Jungkook. He let out a shaky exhale when he felt the hand reach across his thigh and curl around his own, prying the fisted fingers apart and squeezing them softly. He bit his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth and he turned his head to look down at Jungkook. He was staring intently up at him, his face showing nothing but concern and Yugyeom released the swollen lip from his teeth, sputtering out his words almost incoherently.

 

“I-think-I-have-feelings-for-you-I'm-sorry-for-kissing-you-like-that-instead-of-talking-to-you-about-it-first-I-did-it-without-thinking-because-I-just-wanted-to-kiss-you-right-then-but-I-shouldn't-have-I'm sorry-please-don't-hate-me.” He was out of breath by the time he finished speaking, his cheeks red and his eyes glistening with tears that were starting to form. He squeezed them shut tightly, not wanting to see Jungkook's reaction to his confession. He was panicking deep down inside and he was afraid that he would lose his best friend over his own stupidity, his fingers trembling in Jungkook's grasp. He let out a soft whimper as he felt his hand being pulled away from his lap, a wet warmth pressing against the back of his fingers. He glanced down again, his breath hitching in his throat as he took in the sight of Jungkook's lips pressed against his skin, his eyes still trained on Yugyeom's face. He smiled softly and pulled away, watching the younger male for a moment before speaking.

 

“Well, we can talk about it now, if you want.” He rolled onto his back again, letting go of Yugyeom's hand to push himself into a sitting position and he waited patiently for a response, which came in the form of a slow nod. He leaned down, digging in the pocket of his damp hoodie for his cell phone and punched in a quick text to Namjoon, letting him know that he would be late getting home. He glanced back at Yugyeom when he was done, setting his phone on the dresser at the foot of the bed. “I just needed to let Namjoon-hyung know that I won't be home any time soon. You know how he worries.”  
  
Yugyeom nodded again and swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure where this was going to go, but he knew that he had to address it now. Jungkook knew how he felt and he wasn't going to let it go. That's not how his friend worked, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Jungkook further explore their feelings. And each other.

The silence was deafening, the way Jungkook stared at him making him more self conscious than he already was. It wasn't that he lacked confidence in himself and his ability to charm people, or that he felt like he was any less important to Jungkook than Jungkook was to him; but it was the possibility that the importance was significantly different. Sure, he knew that Jungkook loved him as a friend, but where did they draw the line? Was friendship the only thing that would ever come out of their relationship? He inhaled sharply as he turned his eyes to his friend, a startled noise squeaking past his lips as he felt the fingers on his arm. 

“So..” Jungkook started, his tone low as he mulled over his words for the thousandth time, trying not to further aggravate the situation; though he had a thousand questions. “Let's start with what you meant when you said that you have feelings for me. What did you mean?” He tilted his head slightly, his gaze soft and his fingers still resting lightly against the other male's skin. He hesitated to withdraw them, or even move them at all, unsure of what he could do to ease the tension in the room.

Yugyeom bit down on his lower lip, his white teeth peeking out as he rolled it nervously between them; his eyes downcast and he let out a deep sigh. 

“I...” He stopped after one word, his eyes flickering back to meet Jungkook's, his lip captured between his teeth again and he frowned slightly. “I mean, I like you. I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes unfocused and his unease apparent. He let his eyes fall to the fingers on his arm, now idly stroking up and down his bare skin, a shudder rolling through his body as the hair on his arms stood on end. He wanted to close his eyes, to enjoy the sensation of Jungkook's slender digits on his body, but he knew he wouldn't get away with the half-assed answer he had given; though he'd like to try. 

“Go on..” Jungkook urged him to continue, knowing full well that if he didn't push that he wouldn't get the answers he sought. He had a pretty fair idea of what Yugyeom meant, but he couldn't trust himself to accept it as truth. Not without full confirmation. Jungkook himself had never really entertained the idea of having feelings for another man, or another person, to be honest. He merely floated through life with the connections he made via his work as an idol, and he had made a few good friends here and there; but no one he had ever really felt was someone he wanted to spend his life with. Not romantically, anyway. He definitely could spend an eternity with his hyungs, but they were his family, not anyone he wanted to date. 

He wasn't sure if Yugyeom was any different. Sure, he didn't see him as family, well, not the type of family his hyungs were. He didn't spend every waking moment with him, or know intimate details about his daily life and bad habits that he really didn't need to know about. Not that he didn't care, he just wasn't around him that much. He liked Yugyeom enough, enough to spend time with him when he could. Enough to text him at all hours of the night about how loudly Namjoon snored and made it hard to sleep, or about how Bam Bam wouldn't shut up about the latest meme; though Jungkook was keen on memes himself and he often joined in on annoying Yugyeom alongside of Bam Bam when it came down to it.

But he wasn't sure if there was anything to it. He wasn't sure if the way Yugyeom's lopsided smile made his stomach flip was important. He wasn't sure if the last thing he wanted to hear before he went to sleep being the sound of his voice meant anything. He wasn't sure if sitting here, right now, having this conversation and hoping like hell that maybe, just maybe, that kiss meant something more than a simple greeting was his heart saying “I like you, too.” He had never liked someone before, so he wasn't sure if any of this was what it felt like to like someone, but he wasn't opposed to finding out. 

“I just- I don't like you the same way as I like Bam Bam. Or Jaebum-hyung.” He raised is eyes back to focus on Jungkook's face, letting them dance over his features slowly. He took in the way his eyebrows were furrowed in thought, the way his nose would scrunch from time to time, the slope of his cheekbone and the way his lips were slightly parted. “It's different.” He continued, brown orbs sliding back up to meet the other's gaze. “I don't want to kiss them, or touch them, or..” He trailed off, his cheeks hinting at a blush that threatened to appear, finally averting his gaze to stare at a dark spot on the wall; most likely the product of something being slammed into it during a temper tantrum Bam Bam had thrown.

“Or?” Jungkook prodded, his fingers now sliding down the younger's arm, resting lightly on the top of his hand. He squeezed gently, though he kept himself from entwining their fingers this time, wanting to ease the answers from Yugyeom without pushing too hard. He tried to keep his voice steady, swallowing and licking his lips before he continued. “I won't understand if you don't tell me.” 

Yugyeom looked down at their hands, closing his fingers tightly and shrugging, his gaze still not lifting to meet the others. He had had a hard time accepting his own thoughts and feelings on his own time, much less having to share them with the person in question. He hadn't intended on making them known and he was still berating himself internally for being so careless, and while he was grateful for Jungkook's understanding, being pushed to talk when he wasn't sure he was ready to was not an easy task to complete. He chewed on the inside of his mouth, a nervous habit he had developed over the years and he let out a groan, finally making the decision to come completely clean. It wouldn't do him any good to continue trying to avoid the conversation, not with Jungkook sitting next to him, touching him, and making it incredibly difficult to focus on anything but the way he looked, smelled, and felt; even if it was just their hands touching.

“I like spending time with you, it's fun. Going bowling, watching movies, eating out, I like doing all of those things with you, but there are other things that I want to do with you. Things that I don't want to do with anyone else. Things... that we can't do in public.” He raised his eyes back up again, focusing on Jungkook's, trying to gauge his reaction as he continued. “Like kissing, and..” He swallowed hard, shifting his body so that he could turn to fully face Jungkook, his knee brushing the others and he let out a shaky breath. “And things like... sex... maybe?” 

He wasn't as surprised as he had expected himself to be, and he wasn't disgusted or put off even in the slightest. In fact, he was kind of relieved. He hadn't put much thought into the concept that maybe Yugyeom wanted to have sex with him, even after he had kissed him. He had thought of it as a merely innocent sign of affection, though he could feel his face flush with the realization that maybe there was more behind it than he had first hoped. Part of him wanted to look away in embarrassment, while another part of him wanted to get lost in Yugyeom's eyes; the dark orbs boring into him expectantly. He squeezed Yugyeom's hand again, letting out a long exhale before speaking; his confidence a bit shaky.

“Is that what you want?” The question was blunt and to the point, leaving no room for aversion. 

“Yes.” 

He almost fainted at the response, though he was half expecting it, his face fully flushed and his cheeks hot. He let his eyes roam over Yugyeom's face, his jaw taut and his eyes steady; slightly narrowed and wholly focused on the elder. He could tell that he was serious, the way he sat unwavering and exuding a confidence he had rarely seen in his friend. He nodded his head slowly, unsure of how to force out any words he may have stuck on his tongue and he blinked once before lifting his free hand to rest on the younger male's cheek. His skin was soft to the touch, the pads of his fingers lightly roaming over the line of his jaw and he let them rest just below his ear; palm cupping his cheek. He swallowed nervously, trying to push down the lump in his throat and he exhaled sharply through his nose as the younger male surged forward; pressing their mouths together for a second time that night.

Yugyeom had lost his patience, though he was sure that it was okay at this point. Jungkook had given his okay with the nod and gentle touches. He was ready to further explore his feelings, hoping that the elder would allow him to do so to his hearts content; though he was willing to stop at any time. He could feel Jungkook tense up, his body rigid as their lips touched. He raised one hand to rest atop the smaller one on his cheek, his fingers slipping between the others and he moved his lips slightly. He let out a shaky breath against Jungkook's still closed mouth, his free hand coming to rest on his cheek; his thumb stroking and urging the elder to part his lips. He smiled to himself as he felt Jungkook comply, his lips slowly parting and he nudged them with his own. 

He moved his lips in slow motions, opening and closing them until Jungkook matched his pace, the heat between them dizzying. He eased forward, increasing the pressure and letting his hand slide to the back of Jungkook’s neck. He tangled his fingers in the soft, sweat slicked hair that curled and slipped between them with ease; tugging experimentally. He chuckled low in his throat at the groan it elicited, his parted lips sucking at the lower lip of the elder male. It was plump and warm, slick with saliva and he lapped at it gingerly with the tip of his tongue; pleased with the second groan he had roused from Jungkook. He licked at it again, sucking roughly and rolling it between his own before he finally released it; pulling back to stare at him with heavy lidded eyes. He let out a shaky exhale, stroking the back of Jungkook's neck and squeezing the hand against his cheek.

“Come here.” His words were breathless and low as he dropped his hands, his body shifting further back onto the bed. He lightly patted his thighs, urging Jungkook to climb into his lap, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt the warmth of their bodies collide. “Hi.” It felt almost too intimate to speak the word, though they had said it hundreds of times before. They shared the same expression, flushed cheeks and weak smiles ever present as hands began to wander over heated flesh.

“Hello.” Jungkook's voice nearly cracked, his form trembling at the gentle caress of the younger male's fingers on his sides. His legs were curled against Yugyeom's outer thighs, their hips flush together and he could feel the strain of the younger male's arousal against his own. He was half hard himself, the weight of his dick resting against Yugyeom's. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt him roll his hips from below, the layers of clothing between them doing little to dull the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. He grasped at Yugyeom's shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin and he jerked as the other male rolled his hips again; his chest pressed tightly against Yugyeoms. He let out a sharp gasp, his body molding into the larger one as he felt the hands slide from his sides to his hips; holding Jungkook in place.

He wasn't sure where the burst of confidence had come from, his usually shy demeanor replaced with a fervor that pushed him to take what he wanted. He gripped Jungkook's hips firmly and he bit back a moan as the elder shifted in surprise at the action, the sensitivity of his arousal heightened higher than it had ever been. He could tell that Jungkook was becoming aroused himself, if the way he panted and clung to Yugyeom every time he moved was any indication. He wasn't ready to push it any further, however. He wanted to explore he elder male's body before it became too much. He fingered at the hem of the shirt Jungkook wore, his eyes searching the others for permission and he tugged at it immediately upon receiving the slow nod; a bit disappointed at the feeling of loss he found when Jugkook had to lift his arms away from him to remove the shirt. 

He was surprised at how submissive Jungkook was, his usually competitive and domineering personality having been set aside for one that was more docile and compliant. It was as if their roles had been reversed. Mere seconds had passed between the time that the shirt hit the floor and Yugyeom's hands were all over Jungkook, long fingers gliding over the smooth skin of his torso and stopping to brush the pads of his thumbs over his nipples experimentally. He was pleased with the way the elder's body jerked, with the way his voice came out as a squeak when he tried to protest, the way he dug his blunt nails into Yugyeom's biceps. He tested the waters again, this time pinching one raised nub between his thumb and forefinger, gently plucking it and dropping his free hand to rest just above the swell of Jungkook's ass.

Jungkook hissed at the sensation of his skin being manipulated by the younger male, his nipples perked and tingling from the way the other teased them. He let his own hands wander, sliding down the length of Yugyeom's arms, dropping to his hips, and kneading the flesh just above the waistband of his boxer shorts. It was pliable and soft, his skin warm with a pink flush and he pinched it; watching as it blushed and went back to it's normal color. He inched his fingers up the sides of Yugyeom's body, feeling the way the hair raised and his skin grew bumpy with the way he ghosted them over it; the contact barely noticeable. He trailed them across his chest, his hands traveling past prominent collar bones, fingers spreading out to cover the expanse of wide shoulders. His eyes slowly dragged up the other male's form, taking in every inch of exposed flesh, before settling on his lips; his own slightly parted. He could feel the heated gaze on himself, his own lifting to meet it, and he groaned into the mouth that took no time in covering his lips. 

The kiss more needy than the last, all caution thrown to the wind. Jungkook was pliant and accepting, though his tongue and lips fought for dominance as their teeth clashed together sloppily. Their lips were slick with saliva, red and swollen by the time they pulled apart, both gasping for air and he had little time to recover his thoughts before Yugyeom had pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel the fingers on his scalp, cradling his head while the other hand roamed over his back; stroking up and down slowly. His own hands were pressed flat against Yugyeom's back, his arms draped over his shoulders. His fingers flexed and relaxed, neatly trimmed nails digging into skin as he accepted the tongue that was trying to push its way into his mouth. It was soft and warm, stroking the tip of his own; and he could taste the soda that Yugyeom had drank at dinner on his tongue. 

They feverishly moved their tongues against one another, massaging and stroking; their bodies having shifted so that their chests were pressed tightly together. He licked at Jungkook's tongue one more time, the grip in his hair tightening as he jerked his head backwards and lowered his lips to his throat. He sucked roughly on his skin, unapologetic for the bruises he knew that he would leave in his wake. His teeth quickly followed, scraping and nipping at the flesh that was bared, his tongue dragging up the side of his neck to his earlobe. He quickly sucked it into his mouth, reveling in the sweet sounds he was pulling from the elder male, his free hand sliding into the back of his shorts to knead the plump flesh of his ass. He was surprised to find that Jungkook was wearing nothing underneath, his boxers having gotten soaked from the rain water, and he took the opportunity to squeeze the bare flesh in his palm. 

He could feel Jungkook shift in his lap, the sound of his breathing quickening as he sucked on his earlobe. He bit down roughly, a low whine escaping the other and he pulled away to admire the breathless beauty. Jungkook's eyes were half lidded and glazed over, his parted lips swollen and glistening under the dim light. His cheeks were tinged pink and his hair was tousled, his body trembling with anticipation. It was the most beautiful sight Yugyeom had ever seen and he made sure to save it in the back of his mind. He kissed him again, more gently this time, savoring the feeling of their lips lingering against one another, their breaths mingling between them. He released his grip on Jungkook's hair, his fingers sliding down the back of his neck, tracing his spine, and finally coming to rest on his stomach.

“Can I?” His voice was shaky, his eyes transfixed on Jungkook's, his fingers hovering over the waistband of the shorts he wore; the implication obvious.

“Yeah...” Jungkook's reply was almost inaudible, the breathless whisper falling from his lips almost immediately. He tensed up as he felt Yugyeom's fingers latch onto the waistband, slowly easing it down, exposing his arousal to the younger male. Even the light brush of his knuckles in passing was almost too much, Jungkook's breath hitching in his throat as Yugyeom urged him to raise his hips as he tugged the fabric to his thighs. His cock and ass were fully exposed, his face flushing a deeper shade of pink as he noted the hungry gaze Yugyeom held on him. “Ahh..” He moaned loudly, moving one hand to cover his own mouth as he felt slender digits curl around the base of his cock, giving an experimental slide to the tip. He hissed through his nose as he felt Yugyeom thumb at his slit, smearing a bead of precum across the head; his eyes falling shut as he reveled in the sensation of having someone else gripping his cock for the first time. 

Yugyeom was enticed, the sounds and expressions Jungkook made only fueling his desire. He squeezed lightly, enjoying the tremble of the other's thighs against his own and he stroked firmly back down to the base before bringing his hand back to the tip. Jungkook was clinging to him with his free hand, his arm curled around his neck, fingers grasping at anything they could reach; finally settling for his shoulder. He eased his hand up and down Jungkook's length a few times, his cock twitching at the way he panted and moaned behind his own hand. He was already a wreck and they had barely done anything, Yugyeom expecting that he would have to settle for only going this far tonight. He was in no rush to fuck Jungkook, though he wouldn't object when the time came, and he continued to stroke him at a controlled pace; his other hand resting on his hip. 

“Wh-What about you?” It was a struggle to speak, his breath still coming out in short pants, though he wasn't so far gone as to forget about Yugyeom's needs as well. 

“It's okay. Don't worry.” Yugyeom assured him, wanting nothing more than to make sure that Jungkook reached his climax. He could take care of himself later. 

“No.” Jungkook argued. “It can't be just me.”

Yugyeom smiled endearingly at his friend, white teeth peeking out from between pink lips and he nodded finally, his free hand moving to maneuver his own boxers down over his hips. He was bigger than Jungkook, and though the elder had seen him earlier, it was different seeing it next to his own. He was smaller than Yugyeom in stature, so it was no real surprise that he wouldn't match him in the size department downstairs either; though he couldn't help but admire the younger male's arousal. After letting Jungkook take in the sight for a moment, Yugyeom uncurled his fingers from around his cock, readjusting them to wrap around both of them at once. He shuddered at the feeling of Jungkook's heated flesh against his own, the sensation nearly overwhelming and he let out a low moan as he dragged his hand down their lengths. The way Jungkook cried out was music to his ears, the hand over his mouth doing nothing to stop the high pitched wail from exploding past his fingers. 

“Shhh~” Yugyeom urged him to be quiet, knowing the others were just down the hall. He dipped his face to press a soft kiss to his forehead, his lips brushing across the sweat slicked skin and he smiled to himself before returning his focus to bringing the both of them to climax. He secured his grip, his fingers tight and he stroked from base to tip in one quick motion, causing both of them to jerk forward; their foreheads knocking together. He groaned inwardly, letting out a low sigh as he felt Jungkook drop his face against his neck, his soft panting breaths grazing his skin. He moved his hand again, his hips bucking up into his fist; the pressure of Jungkook against him adding to the pleasure. He buried his nose in Jungkook's hair, kissing just above his ear and he stroked more firmly this time, stopping to brush the pad of his thumb across their tips; smearing his own precum across the head of Jungkook's cock. 

He loved the way Yugyeom felt against him, the way his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, the way his breath tickled the tip of his ear. He loved the way he smelled, and looked, and smiled. He loved the way he felt and made him feel. In all honesty, he really just loved Yugyeom. It was revelation to be discussed later, though, the way his body craved release taking over any rational part of his mind and he surged his hips forward, seeking the tight curl of Yugyeom's fingers. He mouthed at the side of his neck, his teeth scraping and tongue dragging against his pulse point. He tasted like salt, their bodies coated with a thin sheen of sweat and he groaned against his skin, the way Yugyeom had twisted his fist was particularly pleasing. He rutted against the younger male, no longer caring if he seemed desperate. 

He was. He was so close, his mind going hazy as he clawed at Yugyeom's back, his neatly trimmed nails still long enough to leave streaks of red on unblemished skin. He buried his face in his neck, lips parting and latching on to the skin below them, sucking roughly with the intention of ruining his perfect complexion. He felt Yugyeom's hips jerk, the younger male chasing his climax and he rolled his own hips feverishly, crying out as he felt him twist his hand; his thumb probing at his slit and his vision went white. He could feel his cock twitch, ropes of cum spraying between them and dribbling down Yugyeom's fist. The younger male wasn't far behind him, a muffled moan reverberating in the room as he held on to Jungkook's hip with a bruising grip. He jerked as he felt the hand stroke him one last time, overstimulated as Yugyeom rode out his orgasm and finally came to a stop. They were both panting, their breathing labored and shallow; their chests heaving and hearts racing. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, resting against one another in an upright position, before Yugyeom gave in to the heaviness of his body and collapsed backwards, pulling Jungkook with him. He curled his arms around his back, ignoring the fact that there was a sticky mess between them and he nudged the top of Jungkook's head with his nose. 

“So.. How was it?” He mumbled, feeling a bit sheepish after the fact, but genuinely curious.

“It was good..” Jungkook was still regaining his composure, his face pressed against Yugyeom's chest and he groaned at the realization that he was covered in cum. “But I probably need another shower now...” 

Yugyeom laughed heartily, his whole body shaking and he ran his fingers through the matted hair on Jungkook's head, yawning lowly.

“You and me both, I'll race you?” He spat, though he made no effort to move, simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies and he laughed again when Jungkook groaned, finally releasing him as he felt him shift to sit up. “Come on. Let's go.” He pushed himself up and off of the bed, collecting his discarded boxers and a clean t-shirt while Jungkook gathered up the borrowed outfit and they padded down the hall to the bathroom; slipping inside potentially unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Jackson tapped away at his cell phone, his eyes glancing up at the sound of the bathroom door closing and he went back to his text message.

JW: Don't expect your golden boy home tonight, I'm pretty sure they just fucked.  
NJ: About damn time, but alright, thanks for letting me know.  
JW: Speaking of, I haven't seen you in a while...  
NJ: We've been busy with promotions, you know that.  
JW: So Jungkook has time to come fuck Yugyeom, but you don't have time for me?  
NJ: Goodnight, Jackson.  
JW: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FUCKING SCREAMING WHY DID I PUT RAPSON IN THIS OMFFSJDKLSJKCDNHSIODHSNHDKLNJKLNMSLKFMJSKLF


End file.
